Chocolate chips and Pixie sticks
by LanceIsHot
Summary: The day after Christmas has always been a quiet affair. That is- until Jack came along!


**Hey everyone! This is my first story in a long time, so be nice! If you've read Red Witch (she does X-men Evolution and G.I Joe mostly) you might recognize this style of writing. She's my hero, so I'm super excited to be writing something in her style! **

The day after Christmas was always a quiet affair. It was a night where the guardians could gather together, rest after the rush, and enjoy each other's company for the night. At least, it was before Jack joined them.

"Who gave the bloody elves pixie sticks?! As if they weren't hyper enough already!"

"I don't know- but my fairies have them too! They're going to ruin their teeth!"

"Get off my back ya little devils! I'm not chocolate!"

"Stay off plate! You have enough sugar!"

"Girls! Calm down! Put that elf down right now!"

"North! He's biting my ear! He's BITING MY EAR! Sandy, if you don't stop laughing, I will dye you pink!"

"Jack! Did you do this?"

"What! North! I'm wounded! 'Wiped clean the slate,' remember?"

"Oh, don't give me that, ya show pony, this has your name all over it. Get offa me!"

"All right, I might have decided to give them some presents of my own- and what else could the guardian of fun give besides sugar? Hmmm? Toys… clothes… books… sorry Sandy. No idea what you're trying to say there. Definitely liking the results from the sugar."

"You… you… I shouldn't say what you are while in North's workshop."

"WPFJEIORCEJ"

"Phil! Merry Christmas to you too! How have you been old buddy?"

"SJDKENFKS"

"Jack, for last time- his name is not Phil!"

"He looks like a Phil!"

"North! Do something about these elves before I drop them all down a never ending hole!"

"Phil! Ah! Now you have me saying it! Gather elves and put in study. They can play with leftover toys until sugar wears off."

"And Baby Tooth! Gather the rest of your sisters. Bring them back to the palace. Hopefully the flight calms them down a bit…"

"You just think this is so funny, don't you Sandy? Ah! Somebody take this elf!"

"Vas? Jack, what happened in the kitchen?"

"Dang, Jerry, I told you to wait until I was gone to let them know."

"Jerry?"

"I didn't think it was fair that only Phil had a name. All the Yeti's have names now!"

"Of course…"

"Now, what happened to kitchen?"

"Well, I might have tried to cook a fancy dinner for everyone…"

"Holy… weren't you gone all day?"

"How was this even possible? I've seen disaster zones that looked better than this."

"I came back early to surprise you guys!"

"It's a surprise alright…"

"Well, I guess I got a little eager with the 'TV Chef' thing Jamie's mom watches. Yeah, Sandy, I love that channel. Don't judge me."

"… You started a fire."

"Well, cooking's not really my thing as it turns out. I guess it's the whole 'winter spirit' thing. You also need a lot of patience- which goes against my whole 'guardian of fun' thing. I didn't realize it was that boring."

"Mate… this doesn't look boring."

"I wanted to keep myself entertained while things were cooking."

"By what, juggling knives?"

"Tried it at first, not nearly as fun as it looks on TV."

"How did the scorch mark make it onto the ceiling?"

"Well, these things happen."

"No, they really don't. Not to normal people."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You broke oven! You are back on naughty list!"

"Hey hey- no harm done! The kitchen has minimal damage, the elf is recuperating nicely, and Shannon says her head is feeling much better! At least, I think that's what she said."

"Elf?"

"Shannon?"

"Yeah, there was a couple elves helping, and one might have been in the mixer when it blew up… But he's doing a lot better already! I guess the motor couldn't take it or something."

"What was in there?"

"I was trying my own recipe of chocolate chip cookies!"

"With what- cement?!"

"And then Shannon was the Yeti that was helping me… or trying to kick me out. It's a little hard to tell. I thought she seemed like a Shannon though."

"What happened to her head?"

"Aye Tooth, do you really want to know? Yeah, you said it Sandy."

"Well, I forgot about the soufflé in the oven…"

"Why were you trying to make a soufflé? You've never cooked before."

"I liked the name. I also wanted to try crème Brule! But I couldn't figure out how to spell it, so I couldn't look it up."

"Why does that not surprise me…?"

"Anyways, I got distracted, and forgot about the soufflé, and Shannon had to get it out. But I didn't have any towels or gloves for the oven…"

"Do I even want to know why?"

"Probably not… anyways, she used her paws to get it out, which I guess is normally fine…"

"Da. Their paws can withstand amazing hot or cold."

"Right, well, I panicked, and froze everything. She kind of jumped around and bumped her head on the shelf…"

"Which explains why all the spices are on the floor…"

"Yeah, and then she sorta fell down. But it's okay! She was only out for a second or two!"

"She was unconscious!?"

"Only for a second! It's cool… I know Sandy. These guys will panic over anything!"

"Oh, don't even pretend he's on your side, ya numbskull. You're lucky Shannon's going to be okay."

"There is no Yeti named Shannon."

"It's not my fault I can't understand them! What am I supposed to call them? Growl and Grrrr!?"

"Just because you can't understand them doesn't make it okay for you to knock them unconscious!"

"Guys, that's enough!"

"Jack, can you explain why sugar is all over?"

"Ah! Well, when I was trying to make the cookies, the elves and I got into a tug of war over the powdered sugar."

"Weren't you making chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you need powered sugar?"

"Yeah, white sugar and brown sugar, but not powered sugar."

"Oh, well, this was after the whole 'Shannon crashed into the shelf and knocked down a bunch of spices' incident. White and brown sugar were no longer an option."

"So you just decided to improvise."

"Yeah! I figured sugar was sugar. It makes you hyper. It tastes good. What difference does it make once it's in the cookie, right?"

"Okay, I've heard enough. New rule! Frostbite is not allowed in the kitchen!"

"Awww… but it was my Christmas present to you guys!"

"Jack, that is really sweet, but maybe next time, one of us could help you or something."

"Da! Yetis and I teach you to cook! It will be good experience!"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not babysitting this kid so he can freeze the warren!"

"Ah Bunny, you know I wouldn't freeze anything! I understand you value your warmth. I care for you."

"Is anybody listening to this?! He's mocking me!"

"Bunny, you need to trust Jack."

"I trust him- about as far as I can throw him!"

"Bunny… I'm hurt that you don't trust me! And I made sure to make a special gift for you in your warren…"

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did."

"If you froze anything, I promise you, Pitch's nightmares will look like Disney compared to what I will do to you."

"You're getting more creative with your threats- should I be worried?"

"You better be worried. If I find even one speck of snow I'm coming for you."

"Uh huh, and, hypothetically, if you're entire lake was frozen and turned into a skating rink, what would you do?"

"Ah! I'm going to kill you!"

"No! Bunny! Jack! Get off counters!"

"Jack! Just come down and say you're sorry, and Bunny will calm down."

"Calm down! I'm not going to calm down! He can't unfreeze his stupid mess! Do you know how long it will take to thaw out?! I'm going to be so far behind this year!"

"Don't worry Bunny; I'll help you decorate your little eggs. It'll be fun!"

"Oh, you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you touch my googies. Now get down here and let me kill you!"

"Do you even hear yourself sometimes? Why would I willingly let you kill me?"

"Bunny! Don't throw the elves at him!"

Sandy sat in his favorite chair, sipping a hot chocolate, enjoying the scene. Their holidays might not be the quiet, peaceful, day of relaxation it was in years past, but it was definitely more entertaining this way.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
